


All Those Nightmares

by rosalineriddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Scorpius, Death Eaters, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalineriddle/pseuds/rosalineriddle
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has never slept whole night without waking up. Rosie knows about it way too well but she would never comment on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually for a fanfic I write, but might as well be considered as a Scorose piece so feel free to perceive it that way.

‘You might as well tell me.’

‘What are you talking about?’ he sounded disturbed but not angry. The fact that it was middle of the night smoothened his reaction.

‘About your dreams. Why you can never sleep a whole night?’

Rosaline’s voice was soft, she barely opened her mouth while she was speaking or rather gently murmuring words into his ear.

‘How many nights have we spent in one bed, Scorpius? You know well I have noticed. I have heard you screaming… I have heard you crying… I…’

‘ _Enough!_ ’ he interrupted her sharply. He suddenly sat and hid his face in hands. 

For a moment Rose thought he was actually crying and felt guilt taking over her chest and hiding deep in her heart. She didn't want him to loose it, she just wanted to…

‘I apologise’ Scorpius settled himself in bed and said with confidence. He didn't sound broken at all.

Rose sighed. Sometimes she hated his tremendous pride and cold manners, sometimes she wished he was just a boy but he was much more than that. She also sat and very slowly, as if she tried not to be noticed, got closer to his body. She placed her lips and mouth on his naked shoulder and wrapped them around it, placing a soft kiss. 

He felt the touch of her eyelashes as she gradually moved her head, leaning her forehead on his shoulder. This made him feel weak. He turned around and looked deeply in her emerald eyes, they weren’t sad. They were sleepy and asking. He managed to take his hand from beneath the bedsheets and caressed her cheeks with silken, long fingers. When Scorpius touched her it was as if he was writing poetry on her skin. He left thumb on her lower lip. 

‘Cheer up, Riddle. I love it when you smile.’

She did. And in this middle of night it was a smile that he knew could safe the whole Magic World.

‘It started when I was a kid.’ he suddenly confessed, looking down on his hands. ‘We were together there, my mother, my father and I. We were hiding for the time being, in a very small apartment. The Death Eaters were being adjudicated. And one night he learned that his father was sentenced for life in Azkaban.’

Scorpius stopped and sighed. 

‘I went out of my bedroom and then a terrible noice filled the air. It was Draco Malfoy screaming. And he was screaming his lungs out, there was so much pain in his voice. And then my mother noticed me awake, she tried to comfort me and I fell asleep on her lap but then his sobbing and screaming woke me up. It breaks a heart when you hear a child crying but it tears your soul and rips it into pieces when you hear and see a grown up man crying. Especially when he is your father. And then I just couldn't sleep. So I heard when he was telling the worst stories from the war to Astoria and they all were creating visions in my head. And since that day I can’t sleep. I always have nightmares, I am always afraid that there is something waiting to take me away. And I see my father each night in the shower scrubbing his arm as if the mark there could have been removed.’

Rose didn't say anything, she waited for him to make a move but he didn’t. Instead he added, so quietly that she could hardly hear him.

‘It feels like if it was a curse, all those sleepless nights and nightmares. But I got used to it. I learned to take advantage of it. The poetry I write, the things I do, they are the children of the night.’

‘And you haven't slept a full night since you were like five?’

He nodded.

‘Only now when I share them with you it’s different, I can stay awake just to see you dreaming, watch you smile while you are sleeping…’

In the darkness of the night there was a different Scorpius. It was the one that Rose never doubted loving. It was the one without proud smirk but with a soft full smile and lips that actually could laugh out loud. It was a fallen angel a poet. With his bleached hair completely messy after fidgeting in bed. Scorpius who had eyes that were deep as ocean of tears that they’ve never cried. Blue, cold, steel. With this alarming sparks and cruelty gone, they were just sad. And she loved his ever cold, pale skin that touched her whenever she asked. And full lips, asking to be kissed, even though there was a scar in the middle of them, that made all the kisses taste of blood. And with those collarbones, thin posture, thousands of flaws and circles underneath eyes darker than his soul. He was perfect. In all his imperfections. 

She smiled again, lovingly.

‘We’ll get rid of them. Eventually.’

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
